Entwined Serpents
by Lilium Inter Spinas
Summary: For those of you who have been reading my other fic, this is set in Charna's first year, and Snape's second. It's going to eventually explain why he hates her.
1. The Strategist

"Ah, here we are - now that the idiot first years have arrived, we're about another half hour away from eating," a voice commented, staring almost hungrily at the incoming line of first years, led by a rather stern-faced Professor McGonagall. Some of the first years looked scared from their heads to their toes, but experienced eyes could spot which would be Slytherins. They would be the few with their heads thrust above the others, proud and regal, or the quiet ones that were cold and calculating, despite their lack of conversation.

"Shut _up_, Avery," Lucius and Severus chorused together. Snape's beetle black eyes flashed dangerously as he surveyed Alexander Avery with a distinct air of disgust. The silly boy was always concerned with food, with no real interest in the Dark Arts, politics - no ambition whatsoever. It still amazed him how he had managed to be accepted by the Malfoy's general social group. However, the surname Avery was rather old, and the friendship between the repulsive Avery boy and the rest of his Slytherin colleagues was based on surname alone, not the boy's obnoxious personality.

One girl in particular caught the critical gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She was rather petite for her age, though she carried herself in the manner of a proud queen. Her white-blonde curls cascaded down the back of her black Hogwarts robes, contrasting oddly with her aristocratic, pale skin. The girl surveyed the mass of waiting students, already sorted to their respective Houses, yet her gaze was critical, as if she was just sizing the whole lot of them up at once. However, the girl merely focused her cruel blue eyes on a tapestry in the corner, and nothing else. Lucius nudged Severus in the arm, and wordlessly gestured to the girl with the white-blonde hair.

"Oh yes, that's Charna Wellington. Atrius Wellington's heir," Severus drawled coolly, also gazing at the girl. "She will definitely be a Slytherin." Beside him, Lucius nodded in agreement. "Wellingtons are always excellent strategists - I would expect nothing less, in any case, given that her father is the Chief Unspeakable at the Ministry," Severus added as an afterthought, as the Transfiguration professor began to rattle off the students' names after the Sorting Hat had finished its song about House qualities. Despite that it was a different version every year, it always gave the same boring message.

Turning with a murderous glare, Severus fixed it on Avery, whose stomach began to rumble rather loudly, like a beast of the forest threatening its prey. _How embarrassing_, Lucius thought to himself, rolling his eyes - he was after all only in second year, despite what he thought at times. To his companions, Lucius added "Make a space, the Wellington girl is going to be in our circle." Being the head of the clique, there was no opposition, as one of the 'lesser beings' sacrificed their seat for the girl they were expecting to be Sorted into Slytherin.

Toward the end of the roll, Charna's name was one of the last to be called. With her confidence slipping a few notches, Charna sat on the three-legged stool, and placed the Sorting Hat over her gleaming blonde curls. _Hmm,_ the Sorting Hat began. _Where to place you - you're a very brilliant person, I can tell. Ravenclaw would suit you well. However, I see that you are power-hungry, a strategist. Oh my, yes that's certainly a large amount of ambition that you have. Perhaps, Miss Wellington, you would be …_"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted aloud. Charna received a polite smatter of applause as she strutted over to the Slytherin table.

Producing a charming smile that displayed his two rows of gleaming white teeth, Lucius smiled to catch the young Wellington's attention. Across from him, Narcissa Black scowled, rather jealous. With a short wave, Lucius caught the cold eyes of the newest first year, gesturing to the empty place beside him. Before Charna was seated, Severus whispered something in Lucius's ear. "Wonder what took it so long," he muttered, greeting the Wellington heir with a formal nod. He would certainly be watching her closely over the next few weeks, to be sure.

"Good evening, Miss Wellington. Good of you to join us, but how rude of me. Allow me to have the pleasure of introducing myself," Lucius drawled, a calculating gleam beneath his stormy gray eyes. "I am Lucius Malfoy, and these are my companions - Severus Snape, Alexander Avery, Narcissa Black, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Black, and Rudolphus Lestrange," he said, gesturing to each one of them in turn as he mentioned their names. To test the caliber of this possible new strategist to the group, Lucius extended a hand. Intrigued, his friends watched. However, Charna merely stared at the manicured hand as if it were a slug.

"If you are so noble as you say, Monsieur Malfoy, I will not shake your hand. That is only a common greeting of peasants," Charna said simply. Lucius smiled.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Wellington."


	2. Lingering Eyes

"Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Wellington."

Realizing that this was the group's general acceptance of her persona into the central clique of Slytherin, Charna nodded formally, just as Lucius retracted his hand. 'Zabini, Anatole,' was sorted into Slytherin, and the Sorting was complete. Across from Avery, Rudolphus Lestrange rolled his eyes, just as Albus Dumbledore stood to address the body of anxious, rather hungry students. Avery's stomach rumbled loudly again, just as Lucius kicked him from underneath the table. Grumbling defensively, Avery broke off as Dumbledore began his beginning of term speech.

"I know you all have had a long journey - doubtless you are all rather hungry. However, I have to bore you all with a few announcements, before you focus on filling those empty stomachs," he began, his blue eyes twinkling beneath his half-moon spectacles. For a moment, his eyes lingered on Alexander Avery. He thought it rather odd, that his fellow Slytherins accepted the boy, who had a metabolism to rival anything that he had seen. From what his colleagues had informed him, Avery was a rather obnoxious boy. "As you all know, the Forbidden Forest has its name for a reason - it is _forbidden_." Here, his eyes lingered on a black-haired boy at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his usual friends - James Potter, with his fellow marauders (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.) "So stay clear of the premises … that having said - Mr. Ogg would like me to remind you all that setting off Dungbombs in the hallways is illegal. That having said, _tuck in._"

Magically, platters of choice meat, mashed potatoes, tureens of gravy, buttered peas, rolls dripping with honey butter, as well as pitchers of pumpkin juice, appeared on the each long House table, and the staff table as well. No longer lectured by his housemates (as they were rather pleased to have him stuff his mouth with something, to silence him), Avery dug into the food, eating almost ravenously. His fellows, though it went unnoticed to Avery, who was focused on stuffing himself with as much food as was in an arm length's radius of him, turned their noses at him. They began to pick apart the food with an almost delicate manner. From the staff table, Dumbledore surveyed this aristocratic ritual. "I do wonder, Minerva, which the Slytherin circle will accept this year. There are twelve new ones - six boys, six girls. It certainly seems that the Wellington girl has already put herself at ease. Let us hope that she was as brilliant as her father and siblings were," he commented to Professor McGonagall, who dined beside him.

"This year - there are twelve," Lucius commented to his fellows, casually sipping pumpkin juice from his golden goblet. "For males - Anatole Zabini, Cole Richardson, Samuel Pritchard, Romulus Stevens, Claude La Montagne - French tart if there ever was one, and Claudius Lafayette. The newest females are Andromeda Forthwright, Elizabeth James, Courtney Parkinson, Annette Deimos, Melanie Mallette, and of course you- Charna Wellington," Lucius rattled off. "So, which ones do we take, and which ones do we make an example of?" he questioned of his peers, glancing up and down a few lengths to catch their attention.

"If I may," Charna began, surveying the group of first years, who all seemed to be staring at her, for having made older 'friends' so early in the year. She turned back to the rest of the group. "I would say for the males - keep Zabini, Stevens, and Lafayette. Lafayette is the most persuasive of the group - I had the pleasure of meeting him on the train, so if you want my advice, use Lafayette to get to the others. La Montagne is too far down the social ladder to bother associating yourselves with, so offer him protection in return for servitude. Make an example of Pritchard and Richardson. For the females … aside from myself of course, who will do the persuasion bit of the following - I think that Parkinson, as well as Deimos, might be more suited to this … situation. Mallette, James, and Forthwright I do not care for - they are a bit simple minded, but would nonetheless make excellent pawns," Charna commented, as if this were a simple matter of deciding what color socks to wear. Needless to say that Malfoy and his companions were rather impressed with their new strategist's depth of intelligence.

From then on, the strategist, Charna, gained a good deal of respect. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus watched her as she excused herself from their midst, with the excuse that she 'saw an opportunity,' as several of her fellow female first year Slytherins made their way out of the Great Hall.


	3. Breakfast With Slytherins

__

THWACK!

Something soft and feathery collided with Charna's face, showering her with snow-white down. Dazed, Charna blinked a few times, an angry and murderous glare showing through her eyes. Over her, that repulsive girl Melanie Mallette stood, giggling her head off. Charna took a few steadying breaths, while the two girls whom Charna had recruited for acceptance into the 'circle' the previous night, Annette Deimos and Courtney Parkinson, watched, rather amused to see whether or not Charna would tear her apart on her first day at Hogwarts. Andromeda and Elizabeth looked on fearfully, afraid of their dorm mate's temper, which they (being purebloods) had heard so much about. Melanie's face fell, while Charna sat up in her bed, her wand clutched in her hand.

"If you _ever_ do that again, I shall make sure to flay you to within an inch of your life, and then I will make sure that you have a very slow and painful death. Stay clear of me, keep a five foot radius between you and myself at all times, or I shall have you humiliated in front of the entire school, wearing nothing but your knickers. Got it?" Charna spat, her voice laced with venom that made the other girl, standing over her with a deflated pillow, recoil a few steps away from her bed. Charna narrowed her eyes. "That's better, and if you wake me up again - you'll face the same consequence. I will wake up when I damn well please - that goes for the rest of you too," Charna declared, sweeping once around the room with her merciless eyes, her wand still clutched in her hand.

Without a word, Charna dressed into her black Hogwarts robes, now stamped with the green and silver serpent badge of Slytherin. Carefully, Charna adjusted the pointed black hat onto her mass of white blonde curls. With a small gesture of her hand, Annette Deimos and Courtney Parkinson followed her without a word. Once outside of the tense air of the dormitory, the girls glanced at each other, and burst into a fit of giggles. "Excellent work," Annette remarked, encouraged by Courtney Parkinson's nods of agreement. Charna beamed, an arrogant sneer taking the place of her stern demeanor - that expression would replace most others, in the years to come.

Leading the two girls as if they were her court, and she the queen of the two, Charna made her way to breakfast. The two followed in her wake, acquiring an admiration for Charna as they walked along. There was no doubt that she would be true to her promises, should Melanie Mallette step within five feet of her again. The two girls that had practically adjusted themselves to Charna's coat tails did so, not because she had an old surname, but because they feared her temper. Their responsibility was to spread the story over the school by lunch, to notify everyone that Charna meant business. It would allow her to pick up more "allies" eventually, when she had the time to plan things out, after the morning's events had sunk in, so to speak.

At the Slytherin table, the group of second years were already gathered, preferring an early breakfast than most. Dumbledore observed the entrance of Charna Wellington, and the two girls that she had already selected to ride her coat tails through the remainder of her time at Hogwarts. He also noticed that both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had developed a fascination with her. Lucius nudged Severus rather hard in the arm. "Pop your eyes back in," he lectured, as Charna drew level with the group.

"Good morning, Lucius. Might I present Annette Deimos, and Courtney Parkinson? They will be joining us for breakfast this morning," Charna commented, before gesturing the two girls to empty places nearby her. Lucius glanced at his companions, fixing them all with a glance. He introduced Claudius Lafayette, who was a reserved, formal sort of boy. He spoke with an upper class French accent, though it mixed with a London accent, as he had apparently spent the past seven or so years of his life going back and forth between Bordeaux and London.

"Whair is Mallette, James, and Forthwright?" Claudius inquired. He had of course been instructed by Lucius before Charna's arrival to ask her of this, as they all seemed intrigued on knowing how fast Charna had disposed of the three they deemed 'unfit for socialization until further notice.' Charna, in turn, fixed her companions, Courtney and Annette, with a glare that told them to speak in her place.

"Well you see, Miss Mallette was foolish enough to wake Charna here, by hitting her over the head with a pillow," Courtney began. "To which Charna threatened flaying the foolish girl to within an inch of her life, should she do it again," Annette followed, excitedly as she eyed the three other first year girls, rather frightened as they dined in a knot at the end of the table. At that time, prefects walked around, dishing out course schedules to first years. "Oh joy," Annette began sarcastically as she reviewed her schedule. "Flying lessons with second years, first thing this morning." Beside her, Courtney groaned. She had no particular liking for Quidditch or broomsticks, but she absolutely despised high altitudes, and if anything she hated the look of the hawk like Madam Hooch.

"Well then - shall we head down?" Lucius commented, gesturing to the open door of the Great Hall, after noticing that the three first year girls were particular to nothing in general, save a few pieces of toast. He led the way, flanked by Severus Snape, Claudius Lafayette, Charna, and her two new companions following her.


	4. School Days, Golden Rule Days

"You know, it's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend," Lucius commented with the air of one predicting the weather.

"What does that concern me for? I am only first year, and unless you figure out a way to get past Filch, I do not see how we could go," Charna mused, as they drew level with a line of school broomsticks. "Ugh," she commented, staring at the lot of them. The brooms were not polished; they looked more like tools of chimney sweeps than the tools of wizards for flying. Twigs were cracked on the tail of the broom, which would no doubt prove a difficult means of flying through the air, eventually.

"Muggle filth," Lucius muttered, nudging one of the brooms with the tip of his shoe. To Charna, he added "We shall have to discuss this later," as Madam Hooch came striding over the grounds, having seen the group of Slytherins exit the Great Hall, heading for the stretch of grass in front of the Quidditch Pitch. Teachers could spot trouble from a mile away. Alerted by the expert of such a practice, Professor McGonagall (who would have the first years later that afternoon for their first Transfiguration lesson), had alerted the Quidditch teacher of the Slytherins - Charna Wellington was glaring daggers at Melanie Mallette, as Charna was obviously not the most pleasant morning person.

"Good morning - instead of combining houses, the Ministry has ordered a change and decided to combine first and second years into flying lessons," Madam Hooch began. "My name is Madam Hooch, and I will be teaching you all how to fly." It was rather useless, in the Slytherins' opinion, as all were either pureblood or half blood, and had learned how to fly a broomstick just as soon as they had mastered walking. "Anyone not following my instructions will be immediately sent to the Headmaster. So, begin by standing by a broom that you have chosen. When you have done so, extend your wand hand over the broom, and shout the word 'up.' If you have concentrated properly, the broom will fly directly into your hands. If you have not, the broom will not move, or will simply roll over. Begin."

A chorus of the word "Up!" began throughout the Slytherin first and second years. Mallette, James, and Forthwright, too intimidated by Charna's earlier fury, gave up quickly, and picked their brooms up. The first year boys' brooms, with the exception of Claudius Lafayette, just rolled over. They too gave up quickly and picked their brooms up. Severus was no good at Quidditch, nor would he ever be - he was also one of the ones who just picked his broom up, despising the entire situation. He had no intentions of mounting a broom, and much to his displeasure, Quidditch had been the first thing on the list. Most of the others, however, were rather successful in summoning their brooms.

"This would be the part that I explain the fundamentals of flying, but it seems that most of you already know how to fly. So, on my count, you'll mount your brooms, and on my whistle, you'll kick off, hovering only twenty feet above the ground until further instruction. Understand?" Madam Hooch questioned, her eyes surveying each student in turn, as they nodded, not daring to shake their heads, as their peers would consider them cowardly. "One …" the students mounted their brooms. "Two … three." Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and twenty or so students kicked off into the air, hovering level with Madam Hooch, though they swayed slightly because of the lack of quality in the make of school brooms. "I will give you leave, for ten minutes only, to fly around as you will. However, I would recommend that you not fall off of your broom, as I really do not want to file an accident report, and have you sent to the hospital wing for a fractured skull. Do as you will."

From the flying lesson, the first years made their way to Transfiguration, while the second years had Charms. "I want it made clear that I do not tolerate nonsense - anyone displaying such a thing will be immediately removed from my classroom," Professor McGonagall finished her annual speech with the first years. Without warning, she transformed into a tabby cat, and then back into herself again. "Animagism is a difficult art - one that I cannot teach you at Hogwarts. However, it is a form of Transfiguration. Pay attention, Miss James," she ordered, noticing one of the Slytherins nodding off. "Today, you will be Transfiguring matches into sewing needles. I hope you all bought the required text for this course - the proper incantation and wand movements will be explained on pages five through ten. I will be walking around the room, observing you as you complete this task."

By the end of the lesson, only three people had managed to properly Transfigure their matches. A Gryffindor by the name of Peter Pettigrew, and two Slytherins - Charna Wellington, and Claudius Lafayette. "Excellent Miss Wellington, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lafayette. Five points to Gryffindor, and ten for Slytherin - five to each Miss Wellington and Mr. Lafayette. You all are dismissed for lunch."

One by one, the students filed out of the classroom. At lunch, Professor McGonagall informed the Headmaster of her new students, the brilliance of some, and the idiocy of others. Charna Wellington, as she did so often, came up in conversation. "Yes, and it seems she has acquired some … friends, and allies as well. We can only hope that none of their fathers have been recruited yet …" Dumbledore mused aloud, wondering who had been Summoned by the Dark Lord Voldemort, who steadily lured followers in with his growing power.

In the meantime, the first and second year Slytherins, not having lessons for the rest of the day, retired to their common room.


	5. Discordant Harmony

"Snape, wasn't it?" The voice of Charna Wellington echoed off of the stone common room walls. The common room was much the way it had been when Salazar Slytherin furnished it - rather blank. There were a few couches, and armchairs by the fire. To the sides of the walls, there were tables and chairs for students wishing to study or do homework. A few emerald green tapestries were hung around the walls, though they appeared as if they had not been dusted in the past century. The fire was controlled by a cruel iron grate, and over the fire on the mantelpiece, a clock with the face of Salazar Slytherin would announce the time, by the hour. At that moment, the mouth of Salazar Slytherin opened, and a serpent protruded from it in place of a tongue. It hissed three times, announcing that the hour was three o'clock.

Severus Snape, occupying one of the chairs by the fire, nodded. "Indeed, though you should be out with your friends, Miss Wellington. I daresay _they _are enjoying the afternoon outside," he noted, drawling as usual as he settled his beetle black eyes on Charna, who had just entered the common room. With that, he turned his eyes back to the fire, staring into it as if it had insulted him in some way, shape, or form. He felt, rather than saw the presence of Charna Wellington. His keen ears picked up the sound of a small weight displacing into the overstuffed cushion of one of the armchairs of the fire. When he returned his eyes to his unwanted company, he found that he had been correct in guessing that this Wellington girl had decided to join him. "Well? Why aren't you basking in the sunlight with all of your new allies?" he questioned, looking himself as if sunlight had never touched him.

Dismissing his question with a wave, Charna made a noise from the ends of her nostrils. "Entirely overrated, as everything I have heard about Hogwarts has been," she commented, not breaking her gaze from the enigmatic second year. So far, she had heard from her father about how great Hogwarts was. The food was edible, and even that was a close call - the decorations were sparse and horrid, and the excessive number of paintings lining the halls were thoroughly repulsive. Moreover, blood seemed to have no importance outside of the Slytherin circles. People thought that Muggles were just grand, and Charna had even encountered in one instance a person who claimed that Muggles were _better _than wizards. She would make sure, of course, to prove the person wrong by making their life a living hell. No one degraded the noble title of wizard in front of a Wellington and got away with it.

Again, Severus nodded. Charna noted that he was not very communicative, as far as the exchange of words was concerned. "Hogwarts is just … _concordia discors. _It's ridiculous, though - don't let me trouble you. Since you seem so inquisitive, I'll return the favor. What are _you _doing inside, when you could be enjoying this _fine _afternoon out of doors?" Charna raised an eyebrow, surveying the boy with a degree of interest.

The blank face of Severus Snape curled into an awkward sort of smile. "Yes, I would say that Hogwarts is a bit of _discordant harmony. _I do speak Latin rather fluently," he explained. "Though I will give you this bit of hopeful advice - look forward to that same discordant harmony, because you will have seven years of it." It appeared that the Severus Snape that rarely talked was rather sarcastic as well. Charna detected a sort of shell around him, self-inflicted seclusion. He was one of the 'thinker' types of Slytherins, those that did more thinking than they did talking. Intrigued as to what lay beneath the shell of silent contemplation, a spike of determination rested in the head of Charna Wellington. She was determined from that point on to break that shell, even if it took her a few years.

"Do you play chess? I have a set in my trunk - after all, as the strategist, I believe that I need a bit of practice. People are like pawns you know - unless of course you have some obligation that otherwise occupies your time - that is if you think staring into the fire is more productive, of course," Charna drawled, waiting, watching for a reaction. Severus scowled. "Go get your chess set.," was all that he said, but Charna did not need telling twice. She walked up to her dormitory, where the girl she had threatened to do serious harm to still sat. At Charna's entrance, she froze. Charna rolled her eyes. "Honestly, grow a backbone," she muttered, straightening as she produced the chess set. Without another word, Charna turned on her heel and headed back downstairs, leaving her dorm mates in a dazed shock.

When she returned, victorious, Charna set the chess set on the table between the two chairs where she and Severus were sitting. Automatically, the table unfolded itself, giving Charna the advantage of white pieces. With an air of certainty (as she considered herself an expert of the game) she ordered one of her pawns two spaces forward. Thus began the chess match of the century, and the bond of a friendship of sorts.


	6. Unknown Depths

The air around the castle the next week was one of extreme relief. Third year and above looked forward to their first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, which was a nice break for them, from nearly two solid weeks of studying. Breakfast was an enjoyable affair for all, except for the first and second years being left behind. The Slytherin table was rather subdued as usual, though there was some feeling of curiosity about. "Remind me _what, _in Merlin's name, Wellington thinks she is doing …" Narcissa wondered aloud, narrowing her icy blue eyes at Charna Wellington, who seemed quite the center of attention at the Gryffindor table, of all places. Sirius black leaned over, and whispered something into Charna's ear. Narcissa rolled her eyes. "My stupid cousin will fall for anyone that has half a brain and a bit of looks …" she sniffed this last bit imperiously of course, because she was unaware of the fact that Charna was one fourth veela, and was currently using her powers on the boys at the Gryffindor table to get what she wanted. At least to some Slytherin's pleasure, Lily Evans looked rather angrily at Charna, who was stealing the spotlight of James Potter as well. One by one, the Slytherins filed out of the Great Hall, only to wait around in the Common Room.

There was an eruption of laughter, as apparently Charna had told a very funny joke. She leaned over toward Sirius Black, a few of her blonde curls brushing his shoulder. A flush rose almost instantly in his face as she whispered in his ear. James noticed this of course, and readily pointed this out to Remus Lupin, who dissolved into a fit of laughter. Apparently they were more accepting of Slytherins, especially if said Gryffindors were oblivious to the fact that the particular Slytherin in question had partial veela powers. "So tell me, Sirius. You must be rather smart, you know … how do you get into Hogsmeade?" She drew away, surveying the rest with an interested look. She felt Sirius lean over toward her again.

"There's a passage on the fourth floor, behind that giant mirror - just whisper the password 'founder,' and you're in. Hope to see you at the Three Broomsticks in a bit," he muttered hurriedly, flushing again as he smiled at her. Charna stood, much to the displeasure of several of the males there, though secretly the happiness of several females, Lily Evans included. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have a load of homework to get on with, and the common room devoid of third years' racket is the perfect time for it. You all have made great company for me - maybe I'll join you again," Charna declared, winking discreetly at Sirius before she left the Great Hall, a satisfied smile curling around her mouth. "I just don't like her. There's something odd about her …" Lily Evans muttered, after Charna had left. "Mmm?" Sirius responded, still watching her as she opened the door to the Great Hall. All the while, this entire scene was overseen by Dumbledore, who began to pick up on the odd aura about Charna Wellington.

The Slytherin common room was devoid of older students, and most first and second years, except for 'the social elite,' as they referred to themselves, had gone to the library for a bit of studying. Severus Snape, who took an interest in nothing, waited expectantly. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black reclined on a couch. Alexander Avery and Antonin Dolohov stood by Lucius Malfoy, who was standing directly in front of the door to the common room, his stormy gray eyes narrowed at the door. Charna's two female companions, Courtney Parkinson and Annette Deimos were busy chatting with Claudius Lafayette, Anatole Zabini, and Romulus Stevens. They were all tense and expectant; more than one time the conversations broke off, as all were listening for the sound of footsteps from the other side of the door. Then at last, at long last, the sound of hurried footsteps filled the common room, as Charna Wellington entered it, with a satisfied smile on her face.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her, as she stood, all eyes on her, still as tense and expectant as ever. "Got it," Charna replied simply. "Ladies, gentlemen … grab your cloaks and follow me," Charna ordered, though it wasn't necessary. All of the social elite were already donning their cloaks. In unison, they stood as Charna led the way out of the common room. "Where is it? I'm tired of walking," Alexander Avery complained, as the group had a bit of a break after five minutes' walking, while they all stood on a moving staircase.

"Shut _up_ Avery," Charna snapped. "And we're here, anyway." She gestured silently to the mirror. "I have no idea how this opens, so I would suggest that you stand back for a few seconds while I give this thing the password." Charna stepped closer to the mirror. She noticed that there was the smallest gap between the wall and the mirror frame itself, so small that only very keen eyes standing directly at the groove would even notice it. She bent toward it, her lips almost touching the gilded frame. Her lips moved, as she whispered the password. All of a sudden, the mirror vanished. Where the glass had been, a dark tunnel was revealed, much to the awe of those present. "Shall we?" Charna inquired, gesturing to the tunnel. "I don't know how long this thing will stay open, so we should all hurry."

The tunnel was wide enough for two to walk together, and that was the manner in which the Slytherins filed in, one after the other. As soon as they were all in, the passage behind them closed. The tunnel was suddenly pitch black, all light and sound from the castle removed. "Lumos," someone muttered, and the rest followed their lead. The tunnel was fairly straight, though it was bumpy in places, so all of the Slytherins proceeded with caution. The sound of water dripping from the walls serenaded them as they walked further on, into unknown depths. After twenty minutes or so, the passage leveled out. There was the sound of a thump, as Alexander Avery walked headlong into a solid surface. "They call you a wizard, Avery. Have the brains to _use _your wand, next time," Lucius Malfoy lectured his fellow, while his hand grasped the door knob- Avery had run headlong into a door.

With the turn of a knob, the first and second years admitted themselves into Hogsmeade, and what they considered freedom. Once again, Charna Wellington was held in high esteem for acquiring the password to the fourth-floor mirror. "Brilliant, Wellington. Bloody brilliant," Antonin remarked, staring in awe at their surroundings.


	7. Chief Saints and Sinners

"Brilliant, Wellington. Bloody brilliant," Antonin remarked, staring in awe at their surroundings.

Satisfied, a smirk hinted around the corners of Charna's mouth. She too took in her surroundings. It seemed that the secret passage on the fourth floor led to the rear of the Three Broomsticks. The cheerful pub was full of chatter as usual, with students milling about, talking over foaming mugs of butterbeer. Avery licked his lips expectantly, though he ceased with a glare from Lucius. A roaring Chocolate Frog Card trade was in the making at a table near the entrance. A few more daring students, probably sixth or seventh years, had built a tower of Exploding Snap cards around a tower of butterbeer bottles. The air of that table was tense, as a student, a Ravenclaw, leaned forward to place the last Exploding Snap card on the tower. The entire thing blew up, singing the boy's eyebrows, much to the amusement of his fellows. No one seemed to have taken any notice whatsoever of a group of first and second year Slytherins entering the crowded pub, much to their pleasure of course. "Someone reserve a table large enough for all of us …. Avery, go fetch butterbeers for the lot of us," Lucius ordered, leading his fellows to a large, empty table near the corner in which they had entered.

"Inflamare," Charna muttered, waving her wand over a few extinguished candles at the table. "Much better," she observed, taking her seat toward the center of the table, in between Lucius and Severus Snape, as the entire table was illuminated by the weak light of candles. Many of them were not speaking, merely staring thoughtfully at Avery, who was drumming his fingers impatiently on the bar top, waiting for his order of thirteen butterbeers. They were the sort that were used to being waited on instantly, and as a result of that most had a naturally low patience level. At the table of friends, most thought that Avery deserved the inconvenience. Lucius had once confided in Severus and Rodolphus that he always thought Avery was a bit of a prat, and they had privately agreed. This was the general consensus of most of the group, and those who opposed kept silent, for fear of the wrath of a handful. Charna was busy staring into space, and her eyes were glazing over, until a voice broke her train of thought.

"You're a saint, Charna …" Annette commented slowly, watching Charna carefully. Charna started, taking a bit longer than usual to comprehend things, as she had been on the verge of a thoughtful stupor, in likeness to the ones she usually had in the middle of a particularly dull lesson. She did not speak, though she fixed Annette with an expression of interest, as if to say 'well, what would make you think that?' Noticing Charna's eyes on her, Annette persisted, while the rest of the table listened. "Well, I mean … you've managed to talk to Gryffindors, of all the foul beings walking the earth. Not only that, but you got us all into Hogsmeade, undetected …" Whatever she was about to say next was cut short, by Avery's arrival with a tray full of butterbeers, staggering slightly under the weight. With relief, he slid the tray onto the table, as thirteen hands each took a butterbeer.

Charna snorted, her butterbeer bottle poised as if she were about to take a sip of it. A few foam bubbles spilled over the rim, melting quickly into the wood of the table. "I don't know what on earth would make you think that I, of all people could ever be a saint, Annette. I simply … completed a task, that's all. Besides, I can tell you for myself - I am no saint. Sin is much, much more intriguing, and highly more rewarding," she commented, setting the bottle back down on the table with a grin. This comment seemed to the approval of her new friends, who all nodded in agreement, similar grins spreading on their faces. Annette raised her butterbeer bottle, and all at the table fell silent, watching.

"I would like to propose a toast …" she began, her eyes roving around the group, to make sure that she had the attention of all present. "After all, we wouldn't be enjoying this butterbeer without Charna, so I will give credit where credit is due. To the noble House of Slytherin, and Charna Wellington - our chief saint, who prefers the actions of sin," she remarked, catching Charna's eye, who was busy trying not to look deeply pleased with herself. That toast was followed by a few customary comments of "hear hear!" and a cacophony of clinking, as thirteen butterbeer bottles clashed together in agreement. Everyone was in a particularly good mood, and Avery finally got his much desired butterbeer.

"Come now … let's not waste the day on one butterbeer. How about a walk around the village - perhaps a trip to Honeydukes or Zonkos. Or something," Courtney, Charna's other female companion suggested, after most had finished off their butterbeers. There was a general murmur of agreement, so thirteen chairs slid from their places, and thirteen people with pockets full of gold exited the Three Broomsticks, exercising their stolen freedoms on the entire village of Hogsmeade.


End file.
